Gundam Operation Hope
by What if Au Writer
Summary: A teenager named Zero gets sucked into the gundam universe for unknown reason and he is able to travel to any gundum series but an unknown force with gundam armors distrups time and space. will he be able to stop them?


**Please enjoy** **This is counted as a self insert story.** "Zero dinners ready" said my mom.

"I'll be right there mom" I said.

As the day went by I finished dinner and went back to my room.

There I watched Mobile suit Gundam Ironblooded Orphans season finale of season 2.

I was very sad about the ending but

I accepted it.

"man why did Orga and Mikazuki die" I complained.

"Maybe there will be a season 3 since Mikazukis son is born."i said.

More then 6 months later after a little for a season 3 or a movie teaser it turned out to be an app.

...how disapointing.

I then laid on my bed sad that there would be no direct sequal for the show.

'I wish I could just go in the gundam universe and change everyones fate' I thought.

 **Unknown realm**

"where am I" i said.

I looked around but it was all nothing but a white boyd.

"Hello anyone here!" I screamed.

But then a portal appeared out of knowhere.

Sucking me in and then I became unconsience.

 **Unknown time**

I woke up and looked around as where I was, it looked like a wasteland.

But there was a hooded figure standing behind me.

"who are you?" I said.

The hooded figure did not respond it only pointed at my direction.

At first I was confused but I realised it was pointing behind me.

I turned around to see something awesome.

"A Gundam!!" I screamed.

The Gundam appeared out of knowhere.

It looked awesome a real life Gundam it was massive.

But it didnt look like any Gundam I have seen before.

It did have the main colors of red,white,blue and yellow like any other Gundam.

The face looked similar to the Gundams but in the top it looked like it was wearing a crown.

The chest looked like a blaster and it looked like it lacked armor making it vulnerable to strong attacks.

Its has claws and along with metal knuckles attached showing that its a very capeable meele fighter.

Both of its legs had jet boosters with four attached on its back with one attached to each hand.

"What type of Gundam is this?" I asked the hooded figure.

"Gundam Fate" It said.

I turned around to ask the hooded figure more questions but they were gone.

"Gundam...Fate" I said hesitently."why is it called that?"

Having really no other decisions I went in the back and open the hatch.

I entered and then the hatch closed behind.

The controls went online but there was something I didnt expect.

"Hello there sir"

"wait what?" I said startled.

"My apolygies sir I did not mean to startle you"

"I am your AI assistant,tutor and navigator"

"so your inside the gundam" I said.

"affirmitive"

"I have been created as your helper to defend the Gundam universe"

"wait,wait,wait" I was paneking.

'I woke up in a white void got sucked into a portal meet a misteriuos hooded person seen a real life gundam and now theres an AI telling me to protect the universe' I thought' yeah no'.

"Im out" I said.

I opened the hatch and walked away.

"wait sir did you no understand what I said "

"my name is Zero not sir and second this all must be a bad dream" I said while still walking away.

But then I heard loud foot steps going me direction.

I turned around and saw the Gundam walk towards me.

'wtf' was the right respond in my position.

"Zero sir you must understand that you are in no dream"

"Even if you dont want any part of this where will you go we are in a wasteland"

"how will you get back home"

As much as I hate to admit it he was right but...

"then why not take me back home if what you said was true about traveling through dimensions" I explained.

"I am sorry Zero sir I am only able to travel through the Gundam universe I am unable to take you home"

"no there has to be a way"I said.

"Maybe my creator will help you"

"Your creator great take me to them" I said.

"I do not know who my creator is"

"seriously" I said as my hopes to go back home were crushed to that responce.

"I know that this must be hard for you Zero sir but we must look at the problems that might happen this very second"

"there is no 'we' in this"I said and then I continued to walk away.

But only to hear the Gundam following me.

"stop following me!" I screamed.

" I cannot do that Zero sir it goes against my programing"

 **Time inomoly detected**

"huh?"I said" what what are you talking about?"

"A strange energy is giving the 3 Ozokus the strenght not only defeat Amaro but destroy his home"

"well what are you waiting for go help him not my problem" I said.

"I cannot do this without you Zero sir"

"...fine but just this once" I said.

The Gundam turned around and opened the hatch.

I climbed in and said"By the way whats your name?".

"I do not have a name"

"then ill call you... James" I said.

"thank you for the name Zero sir:said James.

"just call me Zero not Zero sir" I said.

"so how do I operate this Gundam" I said.

"Here is the manual Zero":said James

The screen showed the manual.

"arent we in a hurry"

"do not forget Zero I cannot only travel to different realities but also time"

"So I can just read the whole manual and practies then we go help Amaro".

"correct"

 **3 hours later**

"okay I know everything about the Gundam and got the hang of using it"

"affirmitive"

"then lets go and help Amaro"

 **thank you for reading**

 **to be continued**


End file.
